


Just One Kiss

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 10 - Re-imagined Scene (What if?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: We follow her up the stairs. Baz knocks against me with his shoulder and elbow. “All right, Snow?” he asks softly.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Just One Kiss

My eyes dart over to him, and I'm filled with the urge to wrap my arms around him.

I halt on the stairs and turn to him fully. "I--"

Penny is at the door to the attic, and turns to look at us. "Aren't you coming? I thought this was urgent."

"It _is_ ," Baz calls up to her. Then, in his soft voice again, "Snow?"

"Just a moment, Pen." I grab Baz by the arm and start pulling him onto the second floor landing. "I need to talk to Baz in private."

"What? Why?" And she begins to stomp down the stairs toward us.

I pull Baz into Penny's room and peek around the doorframe to repeat, "Just a moment, Penelope." (I'm not optimistic that using her full name is effective, but I try anyway.)

She stops in the hallway, and crosses her arms. "Fine. But I'm standing right here." She peers over my shoulder and glares at Baz. "So don't try anything."

I turn to look at Baz. He puts his hands up in mock seriousness. "I wouldn't dare."

I push the door closed and brace it with my foot for good measure. I'm about to ask him to come closer, but before I can say anything he's crowding me against the door.

"What is it, Snow?" He so quiet, I almost feel his words more than hear them.

I slip my arms around his waist and pull him closer. I whisper back, "Before whatever happens next... Can I have a kiss?"

I've barely finished the word before he's looping his arms over my shoulders and pressing into me. _Kissing me_.

For a moment I think about the times that Agatha kissed me like this, before I headed off to battle and my potential death.

But then I clear my head of Agatha and kiss him back. This doesn't feel like a _one last kiss before I die_ kiss.

I just want him.

We break apart too soon, but stand together a moment.

"Your magic?" I ask.

He nods. "It's fine." He presses his palm to my face and holds it there.

Then he slips out of my arms and grabs the door handle. "Let's go."


End file.
